Dos noches de Lluvia y un Corazón en Guerra
by Kathleen Cobac
Summary: Por un accidente del que ambos se culpan, Teddy y Victoire terminan encerrados en una cabaña protegiendose de una horrible tormenta. Sin poder soportarse, ¿podrán convivir pacíficamente durante dos días?
1. Primera Noche

**Dos Noches de Lluvia y un Corazón en Guerra**

_Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling, Warner, Scholastic y blablabla…_

_

* * *

_

**Primera Noche**

Ambos se miraron con odio, ella, mojada hasta los pies, él, callado, quitándose la chaqueta para secarla en la chimenea.

—Deberías secarte ese vestido—dijo con tono despreocupado. Ella gruñó.

—Idiota—masculló.

—Haz lo que quieras—dijo levantando los hombros quitándole importancia al asunto. ¿Quién era él para preocuparse?

Un trueno resonó en el exterior y de inmediato vino el rayo iluminando la cabaña, ella se acurrucó contra la pared, el rió.

—No seas infantil, es sólo un rayo.

—No me gustan las tormentas—dijo nerviosa tapándose los oídos para no escuchar un nuevo trueno a lo lejos.

Él se giró y la contempló con una nueva sensación, lástima.

La muchacha siempre había sido caprichosa, y la verdad es que desde que tenía uso de razón nunca le había caído bien. Se creía una diva a la que había que cumplirle todos sus arrebatos, y jamás recordó haberla visto usar el mismo vestido dos veces. Ahora, enrollada como un ovillo en el suelo, temblando de frío y con toda su ropa y cabello mojados, no podía más que sentir lástima por ella.

Suspiró, odiándose por lo que iba a ser.

—Ven…—ella levantó los ojos y se sorprendió al ver frente a su cara la mano extendía del muchacho.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó con recelo, él rodó los ojos pero no movió la mano.

—Estás muriéndote de frío, no seas una bebita y acércate al fuego, ¿sí?

Ella pareció pensarlo, pero al ver al abundante fuego en la chimenea no se pudo negar.

—Lo hago porque quiero, no porque me lo digas—dijo levantándose con elegancia del suelo. Intentó mantener su glamour a pesar de estar totalmente empapada y sucia, él volvió a rodar los ojos, pero esta vez se detuvo a mirarla un segundo, segundo que bastó para pensar en que tenía una linda espalda bien ceñida a su vestido mojado. Sacudió la cabeza regañándose a sí mismo por pensar imbecilidades y se acercó al fuego sentándose bien lejos de ella.

La contempló un instante, sólo por curiosidad. Se notaba agobiada y exhausta. Probablemente le iba a echar la culpa de todo a él, aunque bien podía ser más de ella por querer tomar ese estúpido atajo. Veía como se estrujaba su largo cabello y el agua mojaba el suelo, y como el vestido frente a la luz dejaba vislumbrar una leve transparencia. Tragó saliva rudamente y desvió la mirada con rapidez pasándose una mano por su cabello y la cara.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —le preguntó ella sentándose a un lado. Confundido, se giró para mirarla, parecía sorprendida.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Tu cabello.

—¿Qué pasa con mi cabello?

—Está rojo.

Abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de su estupidez. Ella sonrió divertida, probablemente del drástico cambio de color que vivía su cabeza.

—He notado que siempre te cambia de color cuando pasas por estados de ánimo—dijo ella, y esta vez él se sorprendió.

Jamás imaginó que alguien como ella se fijaría en aquellos detalles. Aunque era normal que su cabello cambiara constantemente todos dejaron buscarle las razones después de su primer año de vida y se lo adjudicaron a los genes de su madre. Ni siquiera su padrino sabía por qué le cambiaba el color. Pero ella lo había descubierto por mera observación.

No sabía qué contestarle, ella sí se fijaba en él después de todo.

—Qué observadora…—dijo impresionado, ella bajó la mirada y pareció

ruborizarse, por un instante se olvidaron de la lluvia y de qué podían estar buscándolos.

El carraspeó.

—Sólo… es algo que me llamó la atención desde niña…

Él la miró, a la luz de las llamas su cabello claro destellaba luces rojas volviéndolo anaranjado, como una Weasley.

—Descubriste mi más profundo secreto—susurró derrotado y con una sonrisa, ahora ella lo miraba. Sus ojos chocaron y por un momento el silencio se hizo inminente. Ni siquiera un trueno de proporciones múltiples logró desconcentrarlos. Ella dio un salto y sin querer pasó a llevar con su pie descalzo una de las brasas de la chimenea.

—¡Ay! —gritó adolorida agarrándose el pie de inmediato, él, sin pensarlo dos veces, gateó hasta ella empujando nuevamente las brazas que comenzaban a quemar el suelo de madera.

—¿Te hiciste mucho daño? —le preguntó tomándole el pie que ella intentaba proteger con sus manos—déjame ver.

—¡Ay! ¡Me duele Teddy! ¡No seas tan bruto!

—¡Si te quedaras tranquila Victoire, no te dolería! ¡Déjame revisarte!

Ella estiró la pierna que tenía enroscada para que él pudiera ver mejor, aquel movimiento causó que parte de su vestido se arrastrara lentamente hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla dejando ver casi por completo su muslo. Se ruborizó, pero él estaba muy concentrado en curarle con la varita la ampolla que se le estaba formando en la planta del pie.

Gimió con dolor cuando sintió arder su piel y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que su pie era depositado lentamente sobre el piso de madera.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó él. Victoire notó que su tono de voz se había vuelto más ronco, levantó la mirada y asintió lentamente sintiéndose por primera vez amenazada y nerviosa ante el brillo que destellaban los ojos del muchacho.

—Gracias—dijo con lentitud escondiendo su pierna bajo el vestido. Teddy frunció los labios y se alejó tanto como pudo del área donde se encontraba la chica.

—Vas a sentir ardor durante las siguientes horas, es normal. Te quemaste bastante feo ahí—dijo mirando el fuego de manera insistente. No supo cual fue la respuesta de ella pero asumió que había comprendido.

El silencio nuevamente se volvió abrumador, los árboles cercanos se azotaban con el viento estremeciendo la pequeña cabaña, Victoire se encogió un poco más y cerró los ojos al escuchar un nuevo relámpago.

—¿Tienes frío? —le preguntó Teddy con delicadeza viéndola con preocupación, ella se colocó un mechón tras su oreja y asintió con lentitud.

—Se está apagando el fuego—dijo sin quitar los ojos de las brasas, él la contempló y sintió que algo en su estomago revoloteaba. La imagen que él tenía de ella era de una muchachita caprichosa, siempre dando órdenes y esperando a que todos se humillaran a sus pies. Pero ahora la veía indefensa, muerta de miedo y de frío. Estaba encogida, ocultaba sus piernas bajo el vestido y su cabello aún seguía medio húmedo.

—No queda mucha leña—dijo mirando un baúl que guardaba los leños para alimentar el fuego, la chica suspiró y tembló. Teddy miró hacia todos lados hasta que encontró su chaqueta, la que había dejado a un lado para que se secara. Con cuidado la tomó y sin que Victoire se diera cuenta la depositó en sus hombros.

Ella dio un pequeño saltito cuando sintió el rose y sonrió a medias al sentir la prenda caliente sobre sus hombros, pero no evitó incomodarse cuando vio al muchacho tan de cerca.

—Dijeron que esta lluvia duraría cuarenta y ocho horas—susurró preocupado mirando por la ventana— podríamos usar la red Flu, pero con el agua filtrándose a través de las chimeneas iríamos a parar a cualquier lado—ella asintió encogiéndose más— ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza cuando te dije que no te alejaras?

Ella lo miró ceñuda.

—¿Qué yo…? ¿Cómo puedes? —gruñó separándose un poco de él—¡Tu querías desviarte para ir a ver a tu noviecita! ¡Yo sólo quería irme a casa antes de que nos agarrara la tormenta!

—¿Y por eso tenías que salir corriendo como una loca hacia el bosque?

—¡Quería llegar a casa! Además, no tenía ningún interés de ver a esa… esa…

—Se llama Grace.

Victoire se estremeció.

—Hasta el nombre es horrible.

—Eres una malcriada, por tu culpa estamos encerrados aquí.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se colocó frente a él.

—Escucha idiota—dijo achicando los ojos, repentinamente el cabello de él cambió drásticamente a un naranjo pálido— teníamos una sola tarea, ir a comprar vegetales, y lo habríamos hecho si al estúpido bobalicón no se le hubiera ocurrido en el camino a pasar a ver a la tarada de su novia, quién por cierto nos iba a retrasar más de la cuenta. La tormenta iba a comenzar y no habríamos llegado a tiempo con la cena, lo que habría significado quedarnos en casa de esa arpía—tomó aire— y yo no lo habría permitido por ningún motivo. Así que hice lo que debía hacer, seguir con las instrucciones, tomar un atajo rápido, comprar los vegetales y ¡volver a casa!

La chica respiraba con dificultad y sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas, Teddy solamente la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Habiendo dicho todo se alejó de él volviendo a su posición inicial enrollada bajo su vestido, el silencio nuevamente se hizo inminente y el frío comenzó a colarse a través de las rendijas de ventanas y puertas a falta de calor. Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a sollozar. Teddy por primera vez no sabía qué hacer.

—Yo…

—Ya cállate —susurró secándose las lágrimas con sus manos, la chaqueta resbaló por sus hombros y Teddy se acercó.

—Te vas a congelar—dijo subiéndole la chaqueta nuevamente, pero algo le impidió moverse. Se quedó ahí, quieto, con sus manos puestas sobre los hombros de ella.

—¿Crees que se les ocurrirá buscarnos acá? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Esta cabaña no la han usado en años, Harry quería remodelarla, pero con este clima…

—Ay Merlín…—volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez derramó más lágrimas. A Teddy se le encogió el corazón al verla así y se acurrucó a su lado.

—Lo lamento…—dijo en un susurro. Ella lo miró con sus ojos húmedos y levemente hinchados.

—Yo también…—susurró muy cerca de su barbilla, él sonrió y la abrazó más fuerte, permitiéndole acurrucarse en su pecho. —¿Nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana?

—O hasta que la lluvia termine. —dijo muy bajito. El fuego de la chimenea de repente había dejado de ser tan importante. Ella se estremeció. —Todo va a estar bien, sólo hay que esperar a que el clima se arregle.

Ella se acurrucó aún más y súbitamente sintió que el frío iba menguando. Miró a la chimenea, pero a ésta no le quedaba suficiente fuego, sólo unas pequeñas llamas. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos de Teddy viéndola fijamente, algo en su estomago se removió y sus brazos se tensaron.

—Ya no tengo frío…—susurró, y él apenas logró sonreír. Su cabello se había tornado de un color rojo intenso y Victoire volvió a estremecerse al ver que ese mismo color estaba chispeando en los ojos azulinos del chico.

—Yo tampoco…—dijo con ese ronquido que minutos antes la había puesto nerviosa, pero que por alguna razón ahora le encantaba oír.

Se incorporó despacio, la chaqueta se deslizó por sus brazos dejándolos desnudos nuevamente, pero esta vez él no se la volvió a colocar.

Estando frente a frente se miraron, las distancias se acortaron, y en un arrebato sin explicación, él la tomó por la nuca acercándola a su boca con fuerza.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Este es un fic cortito. Tal y como dice su título serán dos noches de lluvia y algo más.  
Es mi primer lemon como tal, y la verdad es que cada vez me gusta más esta pareja. Hay tanto que hacer con ellos gracias a que JK nos lo dejó para la imaginación._

_Espero que les guste.  
Ya saben, todos los comentarios y críticas, buenas o no, son bien recibidos. _

_Abrazos y que tengan un año genial._

_Anya._


	2. Por Culpa de la Lluvia

**Por Culpa de la Lluvia**

Victoire se quedó quieta con los ojos muy abiertos. Teddy hacía vagos intentos por incrementar un beso que ella no pensaba en responder. O bien, no podía.

Usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba puso su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho y se separó lentamente, él la miró casi con espanto.

—Yo…

—Descuida…—susurró ella alejándose con suavidad, no lo miró a los ojos, sentía su cara arder y su corazón desbocado. Afuera la lluvia se había convertido en una suave llovizna.

—No sé qué me pasó…—dijo él bajando la cabeza y girándose hacia el otro lado para no tener que verla a la cara, había metido la pata hasta el fondo y ahora no sabía cómo salirse de ésta.

—No lo lamentes…—susurró muy bajito. Se levantó y caminó con lentitud hacia un viejo sofá acurrucándose entre los cojines.

—Está húmedo —observó Teddy, Victoire apretó los labios.

—No… está bien, no está tan mal—contestó cohibida y aún más bajito.

Ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra. Victoire se reacomodó en el pequeño sofá, sus piernas resbalaron un par de veces porque era demasiado grande para el espacio que abarcaba el cojín, pero se aguantó la molestia.

Intentó cubrir su rostro con su melena y a la vez protegerse del frío al cobijar los hombros bajo algunos mechones, pero aún así, le fue imposible poder quedarse dormida.

Cierto era que estaba adolorida, torcida e incómoda, pero no podía volver a estar cerca de Teddy. Hizo hasta lo imposible por conciliar el sueño, pero el silencio era tal dentro de la cabaña que se preguntó si estaba sola. Se asomó lentamente a través de la cortina de cabello y vio a Teddy sentado de forma incómoda sobre la silla donde había dejado secando la chaqueta. Apretó los labios y luego se los tocó con suavidad. Él no dormía pero parecía intentarlo. Como ella.

Cerró los ojos al recordar el contacto con los labios del muchacho y su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Se asustó. Temió que los latidos sonaran tan fuertes como la lluvia.

Se abrazó las piernas y las ocultó bajo su vestido. Cerró los ojos y de inmediato lamentó su mala suerte. Si no podía dormir por el frío y la falta de comodidad, mucho menos iba a poder lograrlo con los ojos cerrados, ya que al hacerlo sólo veía a Teddy y a su boca besándola con desesperación. Exhaló un hondo suspiró mezclado con sorpresa al descubrirse pensando aquello. Volvió a apretar los labios y las ganas de llorar repentinamente se apoderaron de ella. Intentó aguantarse para que los sollozos no se escucharan, pero intentarlo sólo hacía su dolor más fuerte.

No podía ser cierto lo que acababa de suceder. Se volvió a tantear los labios y se convenció a si misma que la reacción de su "primo" se debió únicamente a la situación en la que se encontraban y no por sentir algo por ella. Suspiró profundamente, entonces un increíble trueno retumbó en la cabaña haciéndola crujir. Se levantó asustada mirando hacia todos lados, Teddy también se había incorporado en su silla, ambos intercambiaron una mirada sólo por unos segundos, hasta que el rayo acompañado de un potente sonido iluminó la habitación con las feroces sombras de los árboles que se azotaban en el bosque.

—¡Teddy! —gritó aterrada corriendo hacia él. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abrazó contra su pecho y tembló.

—Calma… fue sólo un rayo—murmuró mirando al techo. Ella se hundió aún más contra su pecho.

—Nunca me han gustado las tormentas—dijo al borde del llanto. Con tristeza él la abrazó de vuelta, apoyando su mentón en la coronilla.

—¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo? —quiso saber. Le preguntó despacio, casi en un susurro arrullador, de esos que sirven para hacer dormir a los bebés.

Ella tardó en contestar, respiró profundamente y se separó con cuidado, pero sin verlo a los ojos.

—Cuando era niña papá salió a reparar el techo de la casa una noche de tormenta—contó, Teddy asintió con el seño fruncido, como si recordara algún acontecimiento perturbador—pero cuando iba a hacer el conjuro un rayo lo alcanzó.

—Algo recuerdo—dijo él con el mismo susurro.

—Era muy pequeña, sólo recuerdo haber visto sangre y fuego. Dominique lloraba dentro de la casa. Recuerdo a mamá gritar que no saliéramos y a la familia entera apareciendo por la chimenea. Después de eso no vi a papá en una semana. —tembló y sollozó, Teddy abrió la boca despacio.

—Creíste que había muerto.

Ella asintió con dolor cerrando los ojos.

—Ya es terrible ver a mi padre lleno de cicatrices comportándose como una media bestia. Imagínate cómo fue verlo en medio del incendio bañado en sangre. Y mamá no nos decía nada…

Antes de que volviera a llorar, Teddy ahogó sus lágrimas al abrazarla con fuerza contra su pecho. El Refugio era una casa segura, pero siempre recordaba cuando iba a visitarlos que Fleur se quejaba con Ginny porque Bill aún no reparaba el techo. Era pequeño, pero lo suficientemente grande para recordar que aquella maltrecha brecha dejaba pasar el frío y el agua, aunque se protegían con el escudo impermeable. Era lógico que a la madre de Victoire no le gustara ese agujero por mucha protección mágica que tuvieran.

—No tengas miedo—le dijo dándole ánimo— eso no te va a pasar a ti.

—Es inevitable—dijo volviendo a separarse y absorbiendo las lágrimas por la nariz. Se secó los ojos y súbitamente se dio cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y Teddy lo notó, porque de inmediato se alejó un par de centímetros.

La lluvia no dejaba de caer y afuera los árboles seguían azotando la cabaña. Ella levantó la mirada, él mantenía sus ojos clavados en las pocas brazas encendidas que quedaban en la chimenea. Se mordió los labios.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó después de unos segundos de debate interno, él la miró, su cabello se había vuelto anaranjado nuevamente.

Tardó en contestar.

—Disculpa, mira, yo…

—¿Por qué, Teddy? —le suplicó con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas, él se pasó una mano por el cabello que repentinamente se volvió rosa, ella sonrió a medias.

Teddy la miró, pero su mirada fue tan penetrante que le erizó la piel, poco a poco se acercó, pero ella por instinto, retrocedió.

—No creo que…

—Tienes novia, y me besaste. ¿No crees que al menos merezca una explicación?

Teddy suspiró, pero fue un suspiro largo y pesado, como si hubiese tomado mucho aire y a la vez pensara cómo decir lo que quería.

—Lo mío con Grace es…

—Una relación, ¡y me besaste a mí! ¡A mí que soy como tu prima!

—¡Pero no lo somos! —dijo tomándola por el codo, ella gimió asustada—No lo somos Victoire—insistió bajando la voz— y no me vengas con eso de que pretendes que te vea como una prima después de veinte años.

—Teddy, tú y yo nos llevamos como Voldemort con la muerte, no nos soportamos…

—Si de soportar te refieres a las peleas absurdas que llevamos enfrentando durante todos estos años…

—Crees que soy caprichosa.

—Y tú crees que soy un vago, ¿pero acaso te importa?

Ella lo miró fijamente a los ojos, él aún no soltaba su brazo y aquel contacto la tenía más nerviosa que nunca.

—No creo que seas un vago—susurró, él la miró impresionado— nunca he creído que lo seas.

—¿Y por qué me has tratado…?

—Porque eras un idiota, es diferente —dijo sonrojada, Teddy se acercó más a ella— y aún creo que lo seas. No comprendo cómo puedes estar besando a otra chica en lugar de respetar a tu novia. ¿Cómo pretendes poder mantener una relación seria actuando de ese modo?

—Eso no era una relación, era una tortura —murmuró, Victoire lo miró ceñuda—. Hoy quería devolverle la chaqueta de su hermano—dijo apuntando la prenda con la cuál ella se había abrigado del frío—, con Grace terminamos hace dos semanas.

Victoire abrió la boca con sorpresa, el cabello rosa de Teddy se había vuelto repentinamente rojizo.

—¿Por qué no…?

—¿No te dije? Porque no alcancé, saliste corriendo como una loca hacia el bosque—dijo torciendo la boca en una sonrisa divertida, ella se sonrojó— de todos modos es gracias a tu escapada que pudiste cubrirte del frío... y llegamos aquí.

Al recordar aquello Victoire se llevó las manos a los brazos de manera instintiva, pero Teddy no la dejó, aún la tenía sujeta por el codo.

—¿Qué…?

Él se acercó.

—¿Sabes lo que se siente? —susurró repentinamente mirándola fijo, Victoire gimió asustada al ver el nuevo relámpago rojo en los ojos del chico. Pero por alguna razón esta vez no se puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué beses a alguien y salga arrancando? —susurró ella impresionándose de sus propias palabras. Se sonrojó y sonrió con holgazanería, después de saber la verdad algo en ella se había liberado.

—Sí…—murmuró Teddy subiendo la mano poco a poco del codo hasta el cuello, Victoire cerró los ojos al sentir la caricia tras su nuca y luego los abrió con fuerza.

—No quiero saberlo…—y dejándose llevar por su instinto se dejó arrastrar por la mano de Teddy que la empujó nuevamente hacia su boca, sólo que esta vez, ella también lo atrajo con fuerza agarrándolo por la pechera de la camisa.

* * *

**Notas:**

_Ya sí, seguramente esperaban que pasara algo 'más' en este capítulo. Pero no podía dejar que todo sucediera tan rápido sin explicar un poco de cada uno. A mí me gusta que los lectores conozcan a los personajes antes de entrar en el argumento principal._

_Y sí, terminó parecido al otro, pero con algo extra de parte de Victoire._

_Sólo para aclarar, las edades de ambos fluctúan alrededor de los 20 años y un poco más. No lo hice pensando una edad clara, sólo quiero contar que ya son lo suficientemente adultos como para verse las caras y… bueno, están sicológica y emocionalmente preparados para otras cosas._

_Aún falta un día y una noche, la primera recién está empezando._

_Gracias por leer._

_Anya_


End file.
